Misery Business
by killerqueen04
Summary: Ella sabía que estaba a punto de comer el fruto prohibido, pero no importaba... nada importaba. Continuación del último oneshoot de Wild Ones, (Misery Business) No es necesario leer para entender Ichihime, Byahime, AU Mature por un poco de hentai.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola! Pues esta es la historia que gira en torno al último capítulo de Wild Ones, Misery Business! Espero que lo disfruten^^

Pronto habrán nuevas actualizaciones debido a que tengo nuevo computador Yay!

**DISCLAIMER:** Bleach es de Tite Kubo, Misery Business (historia) es MÍA.

* * *

Orihime no estaba segura si gritar de la emoción o si debía echarse a llorar porque su más preciado sueño se había cumplido. Miró la carta y luego lo miró a él, una vez más observó la carta y luego volvió a mirarlo. A él no le gustaba sonreír mucho, pero ella podía ver como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su apuesto rostro. Él estaba complacido.

— ¡Bya-kun!— exclamó ella, feliz. Sus orbes grises mostraban su felicidad, mientras que sus labios dibujaban una amplia y radiante sonrisa. — ¡Esta es la mejor sorpresa que me has dado!— gritó, abalanzándose sobre los brazos de su marido. Él la tomó con delicadeza por la cintura y le abrazo.

¡Ella comenzaría a trabajar como profesora en el mismo colegio donde estudiaba su hermana adoptiva! ¡Eso era absolutamente magnífico!

—Probablemente te toque mi grupo, Nee-san— comentó Rukia, luego de haber abrazado y felicitado a su adorada hermana adoptiva.

Orihime Kuchiki Inoue no necesitaba trabajar, ella era la esposa de Byakuya Kuchiki, un rico e influyente empresario japonés. Orihime y Byakuya se conocieron cuando ambos eran relativamente jóvenes. Ella sólo tenía dieciocho años y en aquel entonces, ella trabajaba como mesera en una modesta cafetería. Ella, a diferencia de él, no había nacido en un hogar influyente y mucho menos de dinero… tampoco había sido un hogar bueno.

Su madre era una prostituta y su padre un alcohólico sin remedio. Orihime sólo contaba con su hermano, quien huyó junto a ella de la casa cuando ella aun era pequeña. Un par de años más tardes, Sora murió y ella se quedó a su suerte, teniendo que comenzar a trabajar en una humilde y muy pequeña cafetería. Fue allí donde irónicamente, conoció a la persona que cambió su vida para bien.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

Es bastante obvio el suponer que la llegada de Orihime, una chica pobre y sin estudios algunos, causó revuelo en la familia. Nadie imaginaba que el muy serio y casi elitista Byakuya se casaría con una simple mesera. Pero así fue y eso había ocurrido hacían diez años atrás. Orihime, luego de un par de años, le pidió a Byakuya que la dejara estudiar para así volverse una profesora, la profesión que siempre había soñado. Él no estaba del todo convencido, pero sabiendo que ella sería muy feliz con esa labor, él se lo permitió.

Y ahora la había ayudado a conseguir el empleo tan soñado.

Orihime sería la profesora del grupo de último año. Ella sabía que no iban a ser estudiantes fáciles (incluso su propia hermana adoptiva, a la que adoraba por cierto, era en ocasiones un tanto insoportable y difícil), pero ella estaba feliz de saber que sería de utilidad en la sociedad. Ella no tendría que ser exclusivamente mantenida por su esposo, sino que tendría dinero para aportar a los gastos de la casa…

…aunque realmente, ella sabía que ese dinero generalmente sería de ella, para comprar sus cosas. Byakuya jamás de los jamases le permitiría pagar algún gasto de la casa. Eso estaba en contra de sus principios elitistas y burocráticos.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!— exclamó una vez más ella, lanzándose de nuevo a los brazos de su esposo. Él besó su frente y acarició los largos mechones naranjas, antes de despedirse de las dos mujeres Kuchikis e irse del gran salón.

**xXxXxXx**

Orihime se observó por undécima vez en el espejo. Ella estaba extremadamente nerviosa e incluso sentía unos grandes deseos de ir al baño a vomitar. Sus nervios estaban tomando lo peor de sí misma y estaban provocándole hasta unos terribles mareos en esa mañana. Para cualquier otra mujer, ella estaría presentando síntomas de embarazo, pero Orihime sabía muy bien que eso era prácticamente imposible.

Ella era extremadamente cuidadosa con la protección. Byakuya añoraba tener un bebe desde el comienzo del matrimonio, pero Orihime no se sentía preparada para ello. No la tomen a mal, simplemente ella sentía que era todavía joven para tener un bebe. Ella, desde el comienzo del matrimonio, había tenido en mente el poder estudiar y lograr su empleo soñado y ahora lo había logrado. Un bebe provocaría que ella dejara de trabajar para atenderlo y darle unos cuidados especiales, porque por supuesto que ella le otorgaría a su bebe todos los cuidados que su mamá jamás le había prestado a ella.

Sus mareos y sus nauseas eran simple y sencillamente producto de sus tan afectados nervios y no era para menos, durante esa mañana ella comenzaría por primera vez, como profesora de Historia. Sabía que la mayoría de los chicos encontraban esa clase aburrida e irritante, asi que ella tendría que buscar la forma de despertar el interés de todos esos estudiantes. Ella se sentía motivada y decidida a ser una gran maestra.

Ella sin duda alguna lo sería.

Orihime giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con Byakuya, quien la miraba recostado del marco de la puerta. Ella era dichosa, realmente dichosa. Byakuya Kuchiki era un hombre realmente apuesto. Su cabellera poseía la tonalidad de la noche sin estrellas, y su piel blanca competía con la nieve. Sus ojos, aquellos que muchas personas encontraban parecidos a dos gemas de zafiro, fríos y elegantes, la observaban a ella con amor e inclusive se podría decir que mostraban casi devoción hacia ella.

Ella sonrió de lado y caminó hasta detenerse frente a él. — ¿Me veo bien?— cuestionó ella con un ligero tono de diversión en su voz. Byakuya ladeó la cabeza y se quedó callado, fingiendo escrutarla de forma precavida. Orihime lucía un hermoso y fino vestido de mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas. El color azul resaltaba sus ojos grises y su cabellera naranja se veía más oscura de lo normal.

—Aceptable— comentó él, fingiendo desinterés. La joven profesora hizo un puchero y él, con gran delicadeza y cariño le dio un suave golpecito con su dedo índice a la nariz de ella. —Sin duda alguna eres una hermosa profesora. Apuesto a que los chicos encontraran muy interesante tú clase— su comentario llevaba un ligero toque de celos e irritación. Orihime rió en voz baja y se acercó a él.

—Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, Bya-kun— murmuró sobre sus labios, en una muy convencedora forma de hacerle entender que ella no estaba interesada en nada ni nadie que no fuera él y su familia.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Oh joder.

Oh mierda.

Oh Santísimo Dios.

Ella estaba realmente jodida. Totalmente jodida.

No, no se refería a que sus nervios estuvieran completamente alterados al ver todos esos estudiantes allí, mirándola como si ella fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo en su tercera semana de trabajo (si hubiese sido en otra circunstancia, probablemente lo hubiera sentido como un elogio). No, ella no se refería a eso.

_"Tú grupo es uno de los peores en esta escuela. Te deseo suerte" habían sido las duras palabras de la profesora Suzuki cuando ella entró por primera vez al aula de profesores. A ningún profesor nuevo le hubiera parecido prometedor las palabras de la bajita y regordeta (Orihime comparó de forma física a la profesora Suzuki con la Sra. Claus, la esposa de Papá Noel) profesora de matemáticas._

_"Siento lastima por la pobre chica, probablemente la veremos renunciar dentro de poco" escuchó al profesor Daike decirle a su colega Matsuto. Ambos profesores de ciencias (el primero de química y el segundo de física)._

_ Orihime fue halada por una joven profesora. Según los estándares de belleza actual, Orihime la catalogó como bonita. Su cabellera era parecida a la de su hermana adoptiva Rukia, sólo que era mucho más larga. Sus ojos eran como dos enormes piedras, pero no del color grisoso, sino que era parecido a la miel._

_"Si sigues mis consejos todo irá bien. Yo fui la antigua profesora de ese grupo y sobreviví para contarlo. Sólo te diré una cosa, por favor, por favor, por favor…" la joven profesora había suplicado. "ten cuidado de Kurosaki. Si no te cuidas de él… él será tú perdición."_

_¿Y quién eres?" había preguntado Orihime, aun sin comprender como un muchacho de diecisiete años podía ser la perdición de ella. Era algo estúpido, ella era una mujer adulta que ya tenía veintinueve años y dentro de poco tendría los treinta, ningún muchacho podría convertirse en su perdición._

_"La profesora Senna de gramática." había respondido la joven profesora. "Si tienes algún problema o duda, no dudes en buscarme en el salón 204." Luego de esa fugaz presentación, todos los profesores fueron llamados por el deber._

Mierda.

Ella no había comprendido la advertencia de Senna-san porque no tenía razón de ser. Pero ahora sí las tenía. Ahora entendía por qué desde hace dos años todas las profesoras jóvenes que llegaban al instituto salían despedidas. Ya entendía por qué muchas chicas se re-quedaban observando por la puerta hacia el interior de su aula.

El ídolo Kurosaki Ichigo del instituto privado de Karakura.

Él no era cualquier muchacho. No, Kurosaki-kun era nada más y nada menos que el primogénito del Presidente de Japón, y no sólo eso, era nieto del emperador japonés, lo que lo hacía estar en tercera posición lineal al trono. Y aparte de todo eso, el joven poseía una belleza física capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquier chica.

Sus cabellos eran de una tonalidad naranja eléctrico, sus ojos eran del color del chocolate y su piel poseía el color de los duraznos maduros. Su mandíbula era fuerte, sus labios siempre estaban dibujados en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y su ceño, por lo general, estaba fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo. Poseía un cuerpo atlético y por lo que Orihime podía ver, él estaba consciente de ello y lo aprovechaba al máximo.

Todo el que lo veía, lo catalogaba como un chico estúpido con un ego superior a todos. Y era cierto, al menos la parte del ego (él era todo menos idiota). El gran problema estaba en que él estaba desconcentrándola, volviéndola débil y aventajándose de eso.

Está bien, ella admitía que al comienzo ella pensaba que él era un chico problema y que necesitaba que alguien lo comprendiera. Ella lo había iniciado todo con sonrisas y risas ante sus comentarios, pero ella no (lo juraba por Kami) se había propuesto que algo pasara o que él pensara que ella estaba tras de él. No, no, no, no, no…

Oh Dios.

—Kuchiki-sensei— llamó Kurosaki, quedándose en el aula luego de que la mayoría de los estudiantes la hubiese abandonado. Orihime, quien estaba recogiendo sus documentos y preparándose para regresar a casa y corregir todos los exámenes, subió la cabeza y sonrió nerviosa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kurosaki-kun?— cuestionó ella, colocando todos los documentos sobre el escritorio. Él sonrió de lado, recostándose del pizarrón de forma despreocupada. La joven profesora le observó distraída, contemplando como los fuertes músculos de él se contraían, como sus largos y expertos dedos jugueteaban con la tiza. _"Concéntrate, Orihime, concéntrate"_

—Me preguntaba si usted podría ofrecerme tutorías acerca de los temas. Realmente no entiendo los temas y no deseo sacar una mala calificación— comentó, observándola de reojo y dibujando una "tímida" sonrisa.

¡No, no, no, no! ¡Todo menos eso, por favor!

— ¿Tutorías? K-kurosaki-kun, no creo que tenga que darte tutorías, realmente el t-tema no es para dar tutorías, s-sólo necesitas leer más— sus mejillas se habían ruborizado y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Kurosaki, incapaz de rendirse, se detuvo frente a ella, con una mirada de súplica.

—Kuchiki-sensei, me aburre leer, aparte de que se me olvidan las fechas. Si usted me diera clases privadas, le aseguro que seré un mejor estudiante y alguna universidad famosa me solicitará…— sus dedos jugueteaban con un mechón de cabello de la profesora, quien respiraba con dificultad. Además, eso haría muy orgullosos a mis padres— eso fue el golpe K-O que sacó a Orihime de carrera y la hizo sentir como basura.

¿A caso ese no era el trabajo de un profesor? ¿A caso ella no había estudiado para enseñar a los demás? ¡Ella estaba siendo egoísta!

Orihime suspiró, cansada. —Bien, te daré unas tutorías particulares. Comenzaremos mañana a las tres en punto en esta misma aula, Kurosaki-kun. — el jovencito sonrió triunfante. Por lo que ella podía ver, él no aceptaba los "no" como respuesta final. Y eso era lo que lo hacía atractivo. Era su actitud prepotente, de chico malo, lo que la hacía sentir débil, lo que la hacía sentirse atraída (lamentablemente ella se sentía atraída hacia él) y lo que hacía que el resto de las chicas babearan por él.

—Muchas gracias, Kuchiki-sensei. Prometo que no se arrepentirá— antes de que Inoue pudiera responder, el joven la había besado de forma rápida en sus labios y con esa misma rapidez había desaparecido del aula, dejándola sorprendida y totalmente desencajada. Ella llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los acarició por unos instantes, recordado lo suave, pero muy firmes que eran los labios de él.

Joder.

Ella realmente estaba jodida.

**xXxXxXx**

—Has estado muy pensativa, Orihime, durante toda la cena prácticamente estuviste perdida en tus pensamientos— murmuró Byakuya, besando el cuello de su esposa con suavidad. Orihime tenía su mirada clavada en la pared de la habitación, mientras su esposo acariciaba su espalda. Hacía mucho que ellos no tenían intimidad alguna, debido a las extensas horas de trabajo de él y de los estudios de ella. Byakuya tenía mucho trabajo y él realmente lo detestaba. Soñaba con tener más intimidad con su amada esposa, pero llegaba cansado y en ocasiones malhumorado debido al trabajo. Y últimamente ella estaba en las mismas.

—Estoy cansada, es todo— murmuró débilmente ella, aun con su mirada clavada en la pared, específicamente en la hermosa fotografía de bodas que allí estaba. La fotografía de su boda. La ceremonia había sido muy tradicional, ella había lucido un hermoso kimono blanco y Byakuya llevaba su kimono masculino color azul marino. Los dos habían estado muy felices (ella lo demostraba más que él, obviamente) y habían recibido cientos de felicitaciones. En ese día ella había prometido ser fiel hasta la muerte.

—Ohh— respondió Byakuya, dejando de tocar a su esposa y recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada y rodeándola por la cintura. —Entonces descansa, mañana será un día tedioso teniendo en cuenta de que debes regresar a impartir clases. — dijo sin malicia alguna. —Buenas noches, cariño. Aishiteru. —

—Aishiteru— murmuró ella, entrecerrando sus ojos y recordando como ese muchacho de diecisiete años le había besado los labios. Joder, ella tenía que decirle que no volviera a hacer eso, que ella era felizmente casada. Ella debió haberse negado a impartirle tutorías y haber hecho lo que Senna le dijo. _"Mantente alejada de Kurosaki"_

_"Oh Kami"_

**xXxXxXx**

—Y-y en el renacimiento ocurrieron todos esos sucesos importantes y-y que y-yo ya te he explicado— Orihime no podía contener el sonrojo, tampoco que su corazón latiera tan rápido. Ese muchacho iba a matarla. Ella ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido soportar casi una semana dándole esas clases privadas. Cada vez que le observaba, algo dentro de ella se movía… y ni siquiera estaba mencionando los aleteos en el estómago.

Ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que él adoraba verla nerviosa. Le gustaba provocar que ella tartamudeara, por eso mismo es que él sonreía de lado y la miraba con una profundidad inigualable.

Orihime, literalmente, estaba en llamas.

—B-bien, creo que esto es todo— ella se puso de pie con tanta rapidez como le fue posible, pero no pudo evitar el tropezar y caer en los brazos de él. Él la miraba con fiereza y ella estaba casi segura que su cuerpo estaba caliente y sus ojos destellaban con una llama pasional inigualable. Ella, definitivamente, no era la única en llamas.

Oh joder.

—Usted luce muy joven, profesora. ¿Cuántos años tiene?— cuestionó Ichigo con curiosidad. Orihime se alejó rápidamente tratando de recuperar su compostura. Respiró hondo y trató de recuperar el aliento.

—No es de caballeros preguntar la edad a una dama— bromeó —pero tengo veintinueve años— admitió. Él sonrió, esta vez a ella le sorprendió el que él no sonriera de esa forma autosuficiente, sino de una forma real.

Oh mierda.

Él tenía realmente una sonrisa hermosa. Sus facciones se suavizaban y su ceño se relajaba. Lucía casi como una estatua griega. Así de perfecto, así de tentador…

_"E incorrecto, Orihime"_ se dijo ella a sí misma.

—Luce mucho más joven y claro no es que este diciendo que usted sea vieja o algo por el estilo, sino que su rostro la hace ver muy inocente y joven— comentó él. Ella asintió, eso se lo habían dicho tantas veces, incluyendo a Byakuya.

_"A veces temo, Orihime" había comenzado Byakuya. Los dos estaban sentados en la cama, observando la televisión. La esposa de uno de los mandatarios del gobierno había sido sorprendida en plena infidelidad. Ella y su amante se veían desde hacía mucho._

_Orihime frunció el ceño y luego sonrió. "Nunca te sería infiel, Byakuya. Sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y alma… yo jamás te dañaría" _

_"No eres tú quien me preocupa, Hime, sino los que están alrededor. Eres demasiado inocente." Él besó sus labios con ternura. "Pero confió ciegamente en ti y no tengo nada que temer, ¿verdad?" dijo_.

Él, una vez más, estaba frente a ella, observándola de forma fija… arrebatando su aliento y control. Arrebatándolo todo.

—K-kurosaki-kun…— protestó ella, siendo silenciada por el dedo índice de él. Su piel era suave a sus labios… y le provocaba escalofríos y una gran dificultada para decir algo. Para detenerlo.

—Usted es muy hermosa, Kuchiki-sensei— comentó él estudiante, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Orihime retrocedió dos pasos y él se adelantó tres. Ella se sentía como una pequeña presa a punto de ser devorada. Como una tierna oveja frente al astuto y hábil lobo. Él ya la había acorralado, eso ella lo sabía tan pronto había chocado con la pared y él se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro.

Podía sentir el calor de él traspasar su ropa, sus manos estaba sobre su cintura y su fuerte y masculino pecho estaba pegado al de ella. Orihime no pudo dejar de sentirse débil y pequeña al lado de él. Él era tan grande… tan fuerte… tan hábil…

Era como si ella fuera la estudiante y él el adulto de veintinueve años.

—K-kurosaki-kun, por favor…— murmuró sin fuerza alguna, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo en cuanto sintió la respiración de él sobre sus labios.

_"Esto no está bien"_

—Le agradará— respondió él.

_"Esto no está bien"_

—Pero estoy casada— murmuró por lo bajo.

_"Esto no está bien"_

—No hay problema— continúo él en el juego de palabras.

_"Esto no está bien"_

—Pero no es correcto— masculló ella, en espera de que él, aunque le avergonzara, continuara con ese juego. Ella amaba a Byakuya, realmente lo amaba, pero ese chico… ese chico estaba provocando emociones nunca antes vividas. Él era como una chispa que luego creaba un incendio inextinguible.

Él era el fruto perdido, el fruto capaz de hacerla bajar a los infiernos si lo probaba sólo una vez.

—Nada es correcto en este mundo— razonó, respirando sobre la oreja derecha de ella y con un grado altísimo de sensualidad, lo rozó con su lengua, provocándole más escalofríos a la joven profesora.

—Pero si se enteran…—

—Nadie tiene por que enterarse— dicho esto, sus palabras fueron calladas ante el fuerte beso de él. Sus labios eran voraces, igual su lengua. Se adentró en su interior y calló toda suplica de que se detuviera. Ya nada importaba…

Ella sólo deseaba que él la recorriera completa, que la hiciera llegar a la cima con esos expertos labios y dedos. Ya nada importaba. Su cerebro había dejado de traerle los recuerdos de Byakuya, ahora solamente el placer importaba.

El placer que ese chico de diecinueve años prometía brindarle.

Él se detuvo y ella dejó escapar un suave gemido de protesta. Joder, ya nada importaba. Él la había incendiado, la había provocado y ahora ella realmente lo necesitaba.

—No soy un violador, sensei— murmuró con diversión él. —Sólo continuaré si usted así lo desea— culminó.

Ese era el momento. ¡Ella tenía que terminar todo! ¡Ella tenía la potestad de detenerlo y cambiar el destino!

Pero ella no lo hizo de esa forma.

Kurosaki Ichigo, estudiante de diecisiete años, sonrió ampliamente en cuanto su profesora dejó caer los tirantes de su vestido. Ella no estaba sonriente, es más, él podía ver la culpa en sus ojos grises… y aun así ella deseaba continuar.

Con una rápida movida él la había colocado sobre el escritorio. Sus bragas blancas había sido descartadas junto al pantalón de él. Ese encuentro fogoso no era como los de su esposo. Cuando ella se acostaba con Byakuya, las cosas eran suaves y tiernas.

Pero él no era Byakuya.

Él era rápido, fuerte y salvaje. Se introdujo en su interior sin problema alguno, y la envestía con fuerza, mientras sus fuertes manos acariciaban sus pechos. Ella gemía sin parar, mientras que sus mejillas, cuello y pecho se tiñaban de rosa.

Oh Kami, a ella le gustaba que él fuera de esa manera. Su miembro se adentraba al interior de ella con una fuerza increíble, y ella… aunque eso la enviara al mismísimo infierno, no quería que él se detuviera.

Amaba a Byakuya, pero el sexo con él era aburrido, en cambio este chico… este chico era diferente.

—Oh Kami, más rápido— masculló ella, acariciando la espalda de él. Ichigo sonrió de lado y con la misma fuerza con la que la había llevado al escritorio, la volteó, dándole una suave palmada sobre su trasero y comenzando a embestirla. —Oh Kami…—

—Gime mi nombre, sensei— ordenó él a su oído, succionando el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella gimió con mucha más fuerza, mientras que sentía el orgasmo llegar. Oh Kami, sólo faltaba un poco más…

— ¡Ichigo!— por primera vez decía ese nombre y no el de su marido. La última embestida, la más fuerte y profunda, los llevó a ambos al orgasmo, provocando que él se corriera en su interior. Los dos estaban sudados, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y con sus respiraciones descontroladas.

Oh joder.

¿Qué diablos ella había hecho?

¡Ella había follado con un chico de diecisiete años en su aula! ¡Ella se había dejado seducir! ¡Ella había engañado por primera vez en su vida a su marido!

Orihime no pudo dejar de sentirse como basura mientras se vestía con rapidez. Sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas y podía sentir la mirada de él sobre ella. Él no tenía la culpa, no, no, no. Ella era la adulta allí, ella tenía que haberle puesto fin a todo. Él era sólo un adolescente con hormonas revueltas… ¿y ella? Ella era una mujer adulta que pudo haberle puesto fin a sus intereses sexuales.

—Esto no debe ocurrir de nuevo— murmuró en voz débil, terminando de arreglar sus sostén. Ella esperaba que él asintiera y se marchara, pero no fue de esa forma. El estudiante la tomó por los brazos y la hizo girar, para que así lo mirara a los ojos.

—Usted sabe mejor que yo que esto no va a terminar. Esto es sólo el comienzo. — dijo él de forma seria. Ella lo retó con su mirada, observándole de forma fuerte.

—No me conoces— él sonrió, esta vez no era su sonrisa sincera sino aquella sonrisa que derretía a todas. Una sonrisa orgullosa y autosuficiente.

—Creo conocerla más de lo que usted cree. — comentó, soltándola y dándose la vuelta. —Apuesto a que tiene un matrimonio "color de rosa" pero muy aburrido y es por ello que ha culminado de esta forma. — Orihime lo miró con enojo e indignación.

—Mi matrimonio jamás ha sido aburrido. Es totalmente perfecto...—

—Entonces, ¿si fuera tan perfecto no cree que jamás hubiese culminado de esta forma?— ¿quién diablos se creía que era este chico? Lo de ellos sólo había sido un error. ¡Sólo un error y nada más!

—Te equivocas…—

Él se detuvo frente a ella una vez más, con suavidad acarició las mejillas ruborizadas de la joven profesora y se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar sobre el oído de ella. —No me equivoco, Kuchiki-sensei. Usted volverá a mí, téngalo por seguro. — besó con ternura los labios de la joven y como había hecho la primera vez, él desapareció al instante, dejando a una desconcertada Orihime en el aula.

Antes de que ella comenzara a llorar y se callera en el suelo de rodillas, observó en el escritorio un pedazo de papel.

Era el número telefónico de él.

**xXxXxXx**

No, no, no, no. Ella no caería en ese truco. Ella no podía ser débil.

Ella se había propuesto eliminar ese número, botar en el primer contenedor de basura el pedazo de papel.

No, ella no pudo. Algo la ataba a ese estúpido pedazo de papel y lo había dejado en su bolso.

Y ahora ella lo miraba.

_"No, dijiste que no caerías en ese juego."_ Una voz en su mente, probablemente su conciencia, habló.

_"¿De qué vale? Ya lo hicimos por primera vez, una vez mas no será nada malo"_ dijo otra voz en su interior.

_"No, es tú matrimonio el que pones en riesgo. ¡Piensa en Byakuya! ¡Él no lo merece!"_

_"Él nos ha abandonado durante mucho tiempo. Necesitamos esa fuerza pasional de ese chico. ¡Necesitamos sentirnos vivas!"_

_"Byakuya lo ha hecho por nosotras. Todo lo que hace, todas sus horas viajando y en su trabajo es por nosotras, Orihime"_

_"Él no se enterará…"_

El ruido del timbre provocó que su corazón diera un giro. Luego, cuando sintió una respiración, todo su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil.

_"Hola"_

—K-kurosaki-kun— hubo un largo silencio, ella incluso pensó que la llamada se había caído, pero no había sido de esa forma. Escuchó la respiración una vez más.

_"Siempre tuve las sospecha de que tarde o temprano me llamaría, sensei. Sólo que ha tardado más de lo que debía. Pero no importa, me ha llamado y eso es lo que importa_" la chica humedeció sus resecos labios, mientras que sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente con la tela de su vestido.

—Yo…yo…—

_"Está bien, sensei, no tiene nada que decir. La esperaré en el hotel que queda en el kilómetro 30. Estaré allí dentro de una hora. Nada de teléfono celular y tenga cuidado de que nadie la vea irse"_ él hablaba con tanta monotonía que Orihime se preguntó si esta no era la primera vez que él hacía algo de esto.

—Ichigo-kun— recibió un "_huh_" como respuesta. —Esta no es la primera vez que haces esto, ¿cierto?— cuestionó con interés y cierto dolor en su tono de voz. Una vez más el silencio sepulcral se extendió.

"La espero en una hora." La llamada se cortó y ella se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono, para luego mirar la fotografía de Byakuya y suspirar.

—Lo lamento— murmuró en voz baja.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Todo estaba dicho.

Ella había comido del fruto perdido y ahora no había vuelta atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:**

Hola! Tengo que agradecerles por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. Mil gracias por los 10 reviews y los favs and follows, espero no defraudarlos (:

Se que muchos están interesados y asustados de que va a ocurrir. Les adelanto de que esta historia tendrá mucho drama y angst, asi que preparaos xDD

Mil gracias por el continuo apoyo, los quiero!

**ADVERTENCIA:**

Contiene una temática adulta. Es un AU y tiene OOC

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach No me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. A mí sólo me pertenece esta historia.

**AVISO:**

En el pasado episodio cometí un error en uno de los párrafos. Ichigo tiene 17 años, no 19 ^^

* * *

**CAP II**

En algunas ocasiones, Orihime se preguntaba si todos los riesgos que tomaba valían la pena. ¿Realmente valía la pena correr tantos riesgos por sentir sus caricias? Sus besos… ¿lo valían? ¿Realmente lo valía el que su matrimonio se estuviera yendo hacia el mismísimo infierno a causa de ella? Ella llegó a una conclusión.

Sí, lo valía. Una y otra y otra vez se decía a sí misma que lo valía. No importaba cuan doloroso era observar a Byakuya en las noches, tampoco el saber que estaba haciendo algo moralmente incorrecto… no importaba, porque algo dentro de ella le decía que lo ignorara.

"_No estás haciendo nada malo, Orihime. La vida te ha dado esta oportunidad y es más que obvio que así lo quiere el destino y Kami-sama" _solía decirle una voz en su interior. Esa vocecita era el pequeño demonio que la hacía recordar a cada instante a ese estudiante prohibido.

"_Es cierto… sólo soy una víctima"_ se decía ella así misma. Ella no era la culpable... ¡No, no, no! Ella era sólo la víctima de una cruel jugarreta del destino. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, porque lo único que ella hacía era seguir sus instintos y su corazón.

"_No es del corazón engañar a quien realmente te ha amado, Orihime"_ comenzaba siempre su conciencia _"y no, no eres una víctima, porque tú misma accediste a esto. Eres tan culpable como él"_

Orihime en ocasiones detestaba su conciencia. Deseaba tener el poder suficiente para asfixiarla, para ahogar de una vez y por todas esa estúpida voz que la hacía sentir miserable._ "Ya cállate, ya cállate" _solía decirle a esa voz, la voz de su razón y cordura.

"_No le hagas caso, Hime. No vale la pena que te sientas culpable de algo que te gusta y añoras a cada instante" _

"_Orihime, estas a tiempo… ¡rectifica! ¡Sálvate de ese futuro sufrimiento! _

"_¡Ya cállense!"_

—Sensei— llamó uno de los estudiantes, causando que ella parpadeara dos veces antes de enfocar su vista sobre el estudiante de lentes y de cabello oscuro. Uryu Ishida era el mejor alumno de la escuela y en muchas ocasiones (aunque Orihime pensara que estaba siendo muy malvada) era un gran dolor de cabeza para ella. ¿Cómo complacer educativamente a un chico genio? Ese era el gran dilema de todos los profesores.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Ishida-kun?— titubeó, para luego sonreír. Ishida arregló sus lentes mientras que un tímido sonrojo se extendía por sus pálidas mejillas. El chico humedeció sus labios y luego procedió.

—Sensei, usted se equivoco acerca de la batalla del Peloponeso. No fue Atenas quien la ganó, sino Esparta— corrigió él en voz muy baja, sólo para que ella lo escuchara y que ningún alumno se burlase de ella.

¿Hasta a eso había llegado? ¿Había llegado ya al punto de perder el interés de su trabajo, perder la noción del tiempo y comenzar a equivocarse en una materia que claramente dominaba?

—Lo lamento, Ishida-kun. Muchas gracias por decirlo— murmuró ella, antes de ir al pizarrón y comenzar a borrar la serie de kanjis que nombraban a Atenas y Esparta. Procedió a cambiar los nombres y utilizó todas las fuerzas que tenía para así evitar el perderse en la clase.

Cuando la clase culminó y el recreo comenzó, ella se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio y se miró de reojo en el pequeño espejo que había pegado en la pared. Su cabello naranja estaba despeinado, pero lejos de darle un estilo de abandono, la hacía lucir más joven de lo que era, aparte de darle ese toque "hot" como los yankees* _**(n/a: término utilizado para referirse a los norteamericanos**_) solían llamarle, a su apariencia. Tomó de encima de su escritorio una pequeña bolsa de cosméticos y sacó la amplia brocha de rubor. Sin interés alguno, lo aplico sobre su nariz y pómulos.

—No está dando un buen ejemplo, Kuchiki-sensei, las chicas tienen prohibido maquillarse dentro de las aulas— Orihime soltó su brocha y la dejó caer al suelo al ser interrumpida y asustada por el causante de su insomnio y casi colapso emocional.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

El joven estaba recostado del marco de la puerta, con un aire informal. Su uniforme escolar estaba desarreglado, los puños de las mangas estaban enrollados hasta los antebrazos y varios botones estaban abiertos. Él tenía una de sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras que la otra jugueteaba con el cerrojo de la puerta.

— ¿K-Kurosaki-k-kun? Me has causado un gran susto— replicó ella, llevando sus manos a su amplio busto. Él sonrió de lado, de esa forma tan _él. _Ichigo ladeó la cabeza y se alejó de la puerta, no sin antes haberle puesto el seguro.

— ¿Acaso estaba haciendo algo malo? Porque si no es de esa forma, no entiendo por qué debería haberle asustado mi presencia— comentó él con diversión, acercándose a ella sigilosamente, de la misma manera que lo hacen los leones a sus presas. '

—N-No, obviamente no estaba haciendo nada malo— respondió ella en un hilo de voz, bajando su vista como lo hace una niña regañada por un adulto. Él continúo acercándose, hasta detenerse frente a ella y colocar sus fuertes y musculosos brazos sobre el escritorio.

—Claramente usted está mintiendo— retó, alcanzando la brocha de rubor que estaba en el suelo. La observó sin importancia, para luego rozar con ella las piernas al descubierto de Inoue. La joven profesora maldijo entre dientes el no haber utilizado unos pantalones o un vestido más largo…

"_sabes que utilizaste esta falda corta para captar su atención, no lo niegues" _repuso con burla esa voz en su interior. Esa voz tenía un punto a favor.

—K-Kurosaki-kun…— murmuró ella, siguiendo el rastro de la brocha subir y bajar por sus piernas. Los ojos de él, de un fino tono chocolate, estaban oscureciéndose a causa de la más profunda y salvaje lujuria que un chico de diecisiete años puede soportar. —Aquí no…— los ojos de él se despegaron por primera vez de los ojos de ella, para subir hasta el rostro de la profesora y hacer una clara mueca de burla.

— ¿Aquí no fue donde estuvimos por primera vez? ¿O la semana anterior?— las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron ante el comentario y el recuerdo. Él atrajo con sus manos el rostro de ella, tomándola por la barbilla y acercándolo hasta él, quedando sus labios suspendidos sobre los de ella por apenas unos micro-centímetros. — ¿Por qué perder el tiempo de esta forma?— murmuró sobre los labios de ella, antes de intentar besarlos, pero Orihime fue mucho más rápida y negó la cabeza, provocando que el beso de él fuera a dar a su cuello.

—No, he dicho no— repuso ella con fiereza, apartándose de él. —Hay demasiadas personas en este instituto a esta hora y no voy a permitir que me encuentren contigo. No es sólo mi empleo el que estaría en juego, sino mi matrimonio. — él fue tomado por sorpresa ante el repentino cambio de la profesora. Con disgusto, se apartó del escritorio y le dio la espalda.

—Bien, ya le he dicho que no soy un violador. Sólo estoy con quienes realmente así lo desean. — replicó, antes de girar sobre sus talones y mirarle de forma peligrosa. Tomó la mano de Orihime sobre la suya y le dio un beso sobre la palma de ella —sólo recuerde que sabe dónde encontrarme— dijo, antes de lanzarle una guiñada y apartarse de ella, para luego marcharse del aula.

Orihime suspiró hondamente, tomando entre sus dedos la brocha del rubor y recostándose de forma informal en la silla. Esto estaba volviéndose cada vez más y más complicado…

…pero de cierta manera, eso le apetecía.

**xXxXxXx**

—Ohh Ichigo— murmuró ella sobre los hombros de él, mientras que el joven succionaba de forma seductora el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico de esa edad fuera tan apasionado? ¿Acaso eran las hormonas? Sus dedos eran expertos, igual que esa caliente y húmeda lengua que recorría su oreja y cuello.

Siempre terminaban dándose esas caricias luego de haber tenido una sección salvaje de sexo. Él era todo un experto en el tema de caricias _post-forniquer. _Y eso, aunque le avergonzara a ella, le hacía sentir celos.

¿Con quién él había aprendido todo eso? ¿Quién fue su sensei? ¿Él había amado a su sensei? Ella no tenía idea alguna.

Orihime dejó escapar un gritito de dolor en cuanto él mordió su cuello, dejando una pequeña pero visible marca. Inoue se dejó llevar por placer antes de incorporarse de manera esporádica y correr, aun desnuda al enorme espejo que poseía la habitación de motel...

— ¡Oh por Kami!— exclamó ella, llevando sus manos hacia su cuello. — ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?— cuestionó ella, volteándose y mirándolo horrorizada. Oh Dios, Byakuya iba a darse cuenta de ese pequeño moretón.

Oh Kami-sama, ella estaba realmente jodida.

Ichigo sonrió de lado, antes de llegar hasta donde ella y rodearla por la cintura y recostar su rostro sobre el blanquecino cuello de ella. —Me gusta lo que me pertenece— murmuró, respirando sobre el cuello de ella y provocando que el corazón de Orihime comenzara a latir como loco.

—Él se dará cuenta— ella era incapaz de pronunciar el nombre de su esposo. Ese nombre era demasiado perfecto como para ser pronunciado por sus sucios labios. Los dedos de Ichigo recorrieron de forma peligrosa el vientre plano de la chica, antes de llegar hasta los pechos de ella y rozar sus pezones con ellos. Ella gimió.

— ¿Y?— cuestionó él con un aire divertido en su voz.

—Es mi matrimonio el que está en riesgo— ella, por segunda vez en ese día, se liberó de él y cubrió su desnudez con sus manos. —Yo no puedo perder mi matrimonio, no de esta forma— murmuró, mirándolo fijamente. Por unos instantes, ella creyó ver el reflejo de dolor y desilusión en sus ojos color chocolates, pero sólo duró segundos...

—C'est une honte… parce que je t'aime*— murmuró él en un hilo de voz que ella no fue capaz de entender. A ella le sorprendía que ese chico pudiera hablar un francés tan fluido como lo había hecho. Pero Orihime no entendía el francés, por ello no pudo descifrar sus palabras. —Te doy mi palabra de que él no se enterará.— al final le dijo él, cruzándose de brazos y con cierta molestia en su voz...

Orihime no estaba muy segura de ello. El pequeño mordisco en su cuello era bastante visible y ella temía ser descubierta. —Pero esto…

—Invéntale algo. — Ichigo se subió sus pantalones y luego se echó por encima su camiseta. —Se te da muy bien el mentir— ese señalamiento provocó que su pecho diera un fuerte y muy doloroso giro. Ella deseaba gritarle que era falso, que ella no era una mentirosa y que todo lo que hacía… todo lo que ella hacía era producto de una total confusión, pero ella no encontraba su voz.

A Orihime le dolía que él la hiciera sentir como la villana de la historia. Ichigo Kurosaki tenía una estupenda habilidad no sólo para conquistar y manipular, sino para hacer sentir culpable a las personas. Ella no entendía el por qué él era de esa manera y suponía que él era producto de una mala niñez u otro evento traumático.

Pero aun así, Orihime estaba consciente de que él no tenía derecho para tratar a las personas de esa forma.

— ¿Por qué eres de esa forma? ¿Por qué?— ella deseaba saber sus razones, porque quizás, sólo quizás ella podría ayudar a sanarlo y a convertirlo en una persona de bien…

Oh joder.

Ella realmente estaba jodida.

Orihime comprendió por primera vez en esos tres meses una cosa que la dejó estupefacta. Ella estaba comenzando a tener sentimientos románticos hacia ese joven. No, ya no era sólo sexo casual y liberal, no… ahora había otra cosa envuelta.

Ella negó la cabeza ante la mirada de confusión que él estaba lanzándole. —Olvidalo, ¿quieres? Sólo olvidemos esto antes de que todo se complique mucho más— ella caminó hacia la cama y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez, mientras él la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Olvidarme de que?— cuestionó Ichigo.

— ¡De todo! Esto jamás ocurrió, nada de esto, ¿entiendes? Nos estamos acercando a un punto donde todo cambiará y todo se complicará…

—Y es eso precisamente lo que espero— la interrumpió él.

Orihime negó la cabeza, para luego suspirar cansada. —Yo no… yo no estoy preparada para algo más que esto, Kurosaki-kun. — una vez más los ojos de él mostraron ese brillo de desilusión. —Esto no está bien… yo… yo lo lamento— ella necesitaba salir de allí, ella necesitaba aire…

**xXxXxXxX**

Orihime entró a su habitación de forma silenciosa. Se quitó su abrigo y se encaminó hasta su tocador para volver a mirar el pequeño moretón que Ichigo le había dejado. Ella suspiró suavemente, para luego saltar del susto al percibir las manos de Byakuya en su espalda. —Lo lamento, no planeaba asustarte, cariño— murmuró él, besándole la frente.

—Jajaja— rió nerviosa —sólo estaba observándome en el espejo y no te vi llegar— comentó, antes de que los dedos de Byakuya tocaran el moretón en su cuello. _"Oh mierda"_

— ¿Qué te paso aquí?— cuestionó visiblemente preocupado — ¿Te pegaste o algún mosquito te picó?— Orihime tomó los dedos de él entre los de ella y sonrió tímidamente, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

—Siempre he sido el plato fuerte de los mosquitos— bromeó ella, dándose la vuelta y rogándole a Kami-sama que él le creyera. Si Byakuya sospechaba… era su fin.

—Debes tener más cuidado, Hime, hay demasiadas enfermedades que son trasmitidas por ellos— Byakuya le besó la mejilla y luego se fue hacia su despacho. Orihime no se había percatado de que temblaba como gelatina. Sus manos y sus pies… incluso su respiración estaba entrecortada.

Llevando sus manos a su pecho, ella se dejó caer sobre la cama y "enterró" su cabeza debajo de sus almohadas. Una vez más, la voz de su conciencia estaba presente. _"Estas hiriendo no sólo a Byakuya, sino a ese chico que es demasiado joven. ¡Él no tiene experiencia en la vida, Orihime! Él sólo se ha dejado llevar por las hormonas y ahora te ve como algo más que una chica para follar. Eres algo más para él"_

Las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas humedecieron la tela de las almohadas. _"No sé qué hacer. Sé que estoy hiriendo a Byakuya, pero Ichigo… yo siento algo por él, pero estoy demasiado confundida. Él es sólo un joven y está comenzando a vivir… no es justo, nada de esto es justo. No sé qué hacer"_

"_Continuar con lo que haces, Orihime", _esa voz, la voz quede sus instintos, la misma que la estaba llevando por el camino de la perdición. _"No puedes darte el lujo de perder a Ichigo. Nada va a ocurrir, sólo diviértete y deja de pensar en todo lo malo que podría ocurrir pero que no ocurrirá"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Ella lo tomó, luego de haberse limpiado las lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca. Observó la pantalla y se percató que había recibido un mensaje de texto de parte de él.

'_Ce n'est pas fini, princesse' _leía el mensaje. Orihime no entendía el francés, por lo que tomó su computador que estaba sobre su escritorio y buscó un traductor. Su respiración se entrecortó tan pronto leyó la traducción.

"_Esto no ha terminado, princesa"_

* * *

_*** C'est une honte… parce que je t'aime**_* _es una lástima, porque realmente te quiero._

_¿review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENECIA: **

**Material para mayores de 18. Contiene mucho ANGST, OOC y es AU.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Bleach NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, a mí sólo me pertenece la trama de este fic. **

* * *

**CAP III**

_'Ce n'est pas fini, princesse' _

Orihime observó por duodécima vez en esa tarde el mensaje que había recibido hacían cinco noches atrás. Era una simple frase que la había hecho temblar y sentirse débil...

Joder, era sólo un maldito mensaje y allí estaba ella, casi perdiendo la cabeza. Orihime se rascó la cabeza y mordió sus carosos labios rosados, tratando de descifrar todas esas emociones que tenía en su interior.

Ichigo era sólo un chiquillo de instituto, era considerablemente menor que ella y aun así, tenía la gran habilidad de controlarla, de jugar con sus emociones y hacerla sentir completamente vulnerable. Su mirada achocolatada la hacía sentir en llamas y el sólo escuchar su nombre por parte de él, provocaba que su cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas.

Que injusta era la vida.

—Me preocupas— Orihime cerró el móvil al instante y se volteó de forma nerviosa. Rukia, su hermana adoptiva, estaba frente a ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Rukia Kuchiki era una chica de diecisiete años, de cuerpo delgado, cabello negro y corto, además de poseer unos hermosos ojos azules. Ella era la versión femenina de Byakuya, con la excepción de que era muchísimo más baja de estatura que su adorado hermano.

Orihime apreciaba muchísimo a Rukia. Cuando ella y Byakuya se casaron, Rukia era pequeña y había encontrado en Orihime una imagen maternal que tanto le había hecho falta. La madre de Byakuya había muerto en el parto de Rukia, por lo que técnicamente, la pequeña Kuchiki nunca había tenido una imagen materna en su vida, hasta que llegó Orihime.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Rukia-chan?— cuestionó interesada Orihime, guardando su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Rukia se sentó frente a ella y suspiró de forma lenta.

—No lo sé, Nee-san, es sólo que creo que tú...—Orihime arqueó una ceja—... estas últimamente demasiado perdida en tus pensamientos, Nee-san. No sé si Nii-sama se ha percatado, pero estas demasiado distraída.— culminó la joven, jugueteando con un hilillo de su vestido.

Orihime fue tomada por sorpresa ante la señalación de Rukia. Ella sabía que últimamente se encontraba muy metida en sus pensamientos, pero jamas imaginó que fuera hasta ese grado. —Lo lamento, Rukia-chan, es sólo que el trabajo me ha mantenido muy ocupada— mintió. Rukia era inteligente, ella lo sabía muy bien, pero por alguna razón, la pequeña Kuchiki pareció creerle su mentira... o continuar con su juego...

— ¿No me digas que mi grupo te está dando trabajo, Neee-san?— preguntó repentinamente Rukia, con una sonrisa de lado. Orihime suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo un poco, tal vez...— sí, su grupo era extremadamente caótico, pero no era el grupo el causante de su exhaustación mental. El causante era un chico. Ichigo Kurosaki. Desgraciadamente, el chico pertenecía al mismo grupo de Rukia y por lo que ella podía ver, ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos. El problema estaba en que Rukia jamás traía sus amistades a casa por respeto a su hermano, por lo que Orihime desconocía por completo el hecho de que su amante juvenil fuera uno de los mejores amigos de su hermana adoptiva.

_"Otra razón para culminar esto... cada vez es más complicado y peligroso"_

_"...y al mismo tiempo excitante..."_

Rukia se rió y luego negó la cabeza. —Te dije que enloquecerías con mi grupo. La última sensei terminó en depresión debido a nuestro grupo... aparte de otras cosillas más— Orihime tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar el murmullo de Rukia. ¿Otras cosillas más? ¿A qué se refería?

—¿A qué te refieres con otras cosillas más, Rukia-chan?— Orihime trató de mostrarse desinteresada. Cruzó sus piernas y tomó de la silla contigua una revista _Vogue_ edición Japón entre sus manos. Comenzó a hojearla, mientras que con el rabillo del ojo, observó a su hermana.

Rukia se encogió de hombros, para luego negar la cabeza. Sus ojos azules mostraban cierta tristeza y decepción. —Sería muy mala amiga si hablara de ello. Sería faltar a su confianza...—

—No voy a decirle a nadie, cariño... es sólo curiosidad— le interrumpió Orihime, sonriéndole de forma amigable. Rukia se ruborizó levemente y luego de pensarlo dos veces y de llevar su mano a su cabello dos o tres veces, suspiró.

—Bien, eso ocurrió hace algún tiempo atrás, quizás unos dos años, mi mejor amigo tuvo mucho que ver en ello... no lo culpo, él creía estar enamorado de ella... y la antigua profesora los descubrió y él no deseaba que ella fuera jodida...

—Vocabulario, Rukia-chan, vocabulario— la interrumpió Orihime.

—Claro, lo lamento— murmuró avergonzada —ella iba a recibir una sanción muy alta e inclusive corría la suerte de perder su licencia como profesora, así que... él y yo contribuimos en que la antigua sensei callera en una depresión para que así nadie creyera sus palabras, por lo que al final ella fue despedida... pero fue un acto para ayudarle, Nee-san... al final él terminó con su corazón herido por que ella le abandonó, además de la pérdida de su madre y todas esas cosas. Yo sólo deseaba protegerlo, Nee-san, ¡lo juro!— Rukia se levantó y se arrodilló frente a ella, con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas y miedo. —Por favor, por favor, por favor, no se lo digas a Nii-sama... ¡por favor, Nee-san!— suplicó la pequeña Kuchiki, con terror.

— ¿Que no debería decirme Orihime, Rukia?— Byakuya estaba en medio de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados, observando con seriedad a las dos chicas. El mayor de los Kuchikis había llegado del trabajo, por lo que aun estaba vestido con un traje negro y con su cabello recogido. Orihime escuchó el gritito ahogado de Rukia al ser descubierta. Sus delicadas manos temblaban, y su vista estaba clavada en el suelo, mientras que las lágrimas caían al suelo.

Orihime conocía a Byakuya demasiado bien. Si él llegaba a enterarse de la atrocidad e injusticia cometida por Rukia y sus amigos en contra de la antigua sensei... a Rukia le iría muy mal. Byakuya era demasiado estricto (y en algunas ocasiones muy duro) con Rukia (aunque ella sabía que era por el propio bien de la pequeña Kuchiki, por qe Byakuya, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, adoraba con locura a su pequeña hermana) y Orihime estaba cien por ciento segura de que Byakuya se pondría furioso y probablemente sacara a la chica del instituto y la enviaría a un internado.

Por más cruel que hubieran sido sus acciones, Rukia lo había hecho por el aprecio hacia su amigo. Hacia Ichigo. Ella lo había protegido, no de la mejor forma, pero había protegido sus sentimientos. —No seas duro con Rukia, Bya-kun... ella sólo me estaba confesando sus deseos de realizar una fiesta de cumpleaños más juvenil y divertida. Y la realidad es que tiene razón, Bya-kun, Rukia-chan es muy joven, no merece tener que ser castigada con una fiesta tan... _Kuchiki_— ella no sabía cómo describir las actividades de los Kuchikis... bueno, sí sabía describirlas, pero no deseaba herir los sentimientos de Byakuya. Todas las fiestas Kuchikis (y las del resto de las familias importantes) eran aburridas, monótonas y... sí, totalmente aburridas.

Byakuya frunció el ceño. —No son tan aburridas, Orihime... pensé que les gustaban las fiestas de la élite...— murmuró para sí mismo. Rukia suspiró aliviada, antes de colocarse de pie y limpiar sus mejillas.

—La verdad es que no, no son muy divertidas, Nii-sama— comentó Rukia, con sus manos tras de su espalda. Orihime se puso de pie y colocó una de sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, en señal de apoyo.

—Huh— Byakuya asintió. —Si haces una... de esas fiestas, espero que sea de buen comportamiento, Rukia. Nada de alcohol, música ruidosa y desnudos, ¿entendido?— Rukia asintió rápidamente. —Te lo dejo encargado a ti, Orihime.— dicho esto, Byakuya giró sobre sus talones y se marchó hacia su despacho.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero fue interrumpido en cuanto Rukia abrazo con fuerza a su hermana adoptiva. —Gracias, gracias, gracias...— murmuró una y otra vez sobre el pecho de Orihime. La joven maestra peinó con sus dedos los cabellos negros de Rukia, como tantas veces había hecho en el pasado.

Aun podía recordar a Rukia como una niñita de seis años, junto a su enorme peluche de conejo, ojeándola desde las escaleras la primera vez que ella piso la mansión Kuchiki.

_Ella había estado demasiado nerviosa en aquel momento. Ella había sido una simple mesera y en ese momento estaba en medio de una de las mansiones más hermosas que había visto en su vida... claro, esa era la primera mansión que veía en su vida, puesto a que las de las revistas no contaban. Orihime había tenido miedo de tocar los objetos, ella era demasiado torpe y no deseaba causar un accidente. Cuando ojeaba la fabulosa pintura de los Kuchikis en medio de las escaleras, fue cuando la vio por primera vez._

_Era pequeña, muy pequeña. Sus cabellos eran negros y cortos, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y la observaban con curiosidad. La pequeña niña sostenía un enorme conejo de peluche y estaba vestida con una pijama color rosa bebe. Hubo un largo minuto de silencio, donde ellas sólo se miraban fijamente. _

_"Hola" la saludó Orihime, con una pequeña sonrisa. La niña se sintió segura, así que bajó los escalones y se detuvo frente a ella, observándola curiosa. "¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó. _

_"Rukia" respondió ella en voz tímida._

_"Yo soy..."_

_"¡Mi Nee-san!" Orihime fue tomada por sorpresa en cuanto aquella pequeña se le había lanzado encima y la había abrazado._

_Desde ese momento, ellas habían sido completamente inseparables. _

—Siempre estoy apoyándote, Rukia... nunca lo olvides. ¿Hermanas para toda la vida, nee?—

—Hai—

* * *

—Bien clase, eso es todo por el día de hoy. Que pasen una buena tarde— Orihime sonrió y procedió a borrar los apuntes del pizarrón. Escuchaba a los chicos platicar sobre las asignaciones y sobre a dónde irían a comer. Mientras limpiaba el pizarrón, los murmullos se hicieron cada vez menos, hasta que al final, habían desaparecido. —Urgh... que día largo— dijo en voz baja, tomando su bolsa y los trabajos que debía corregir.

Cuando se volteó para salir, se encontró con Ichigo de pie frente a la puerta. Su cabello naranja estaba revuelto, el cuello de su camisa estaba por afuera. Si no hubiera sido por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, Orihime hubiera pensado que él se veía arrebatadoramente sexy. Pero esas manchas oscuras bajo de sus ojos, además de ese dejo de tristeza en su mirada... no le favorecían.

—Orihime, tenemos que hablar— dijo en voz alta, cerrando la puerta tras de él y observándola con seriedad.

Inoue mordió sus labios y decidió cambiar el tema. —Kurosaki-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? Ya es hora de que regreses a casa...

— ¡No, basta!— exclamó él, provocando que ella saltará del susto. — ¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas? Llevas más de dos semanas evitándome... ¿por qué?— cuestionó con voz rota. Orihime entrecerró sus ojos y colocó sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

—Tenemos que culminar esto, Kurosaki-kun... esto debe culminar, antes de que sea demasiado tarde...—

—Ya es demasiado tarde, ¿no crees?— las mejillas de Orihime se humedecieron al sólo escuchar la voz rota del chico. Ese que estaba frente a ella no era el Ichigo que ella había conocido el primer día de clases... tampoco era el chico con el que ella había iniciado un tórrido romance hacían dos o tres meses atrás. Ese chico que estaba frente a ella era otro. Era un joven que había sido herido...

_"...al final él terminó con su corazón herido por que ella le abandonó,..." _

...ella estaba volviendo a repetir la historia. Ella estaba volviendo a herirlo, ella estaba tomando el puesto de la antigua sensei con la que él había mantenido un romance...

...Y ahora ella lo entendía todo. Esa imagen de chico malo, esa sonrisa burlona, todo eso... ¡ese no era él!¡Él estaba tratando de protegerse con esa falsa mascara por que él había sido herido antiguamente! Él había sido brutalmente herido, y había decidido tomar esa mascara de chico malo para ser el provocante de las heridas de otros... y ahora regresaba una vez más al papel de victima...

—Tú también sientes lo mismo, Orihime, no trates de negarlo. — él cruzó el salón y se detuvo frente a ella. Tomó una de las manos de Inoue sobre las suyas y la llevó hasta su pecho. Hacía mucho que él no se abría de esta forma. Hacía mucho que él no le hablaba de esta manera a alguna chica. Él se sentía vulnerable, pero esperaba que ella lo entendiera. —Y-yo te amo, Orihime…— ahí estaba, él había vuelto a decir las palabras que una vez se juró a sí mismo que jamás repetiría. Él estaba volviendo a colocar su corazón en las manos de otra persona. —Escapa junto a mí, Orihime. Comencemos de cero, empecemos esto como debería ser, Orihime. Sólo tú y yo...—

Ella estaba confundida... demasiado confundida. Las imágenes de Byakuya se entremezclaban con las de él. ¿Qué pasaría si él fuese el ocupante del puesto de Byakuya? ¿Cómo se sentiría? ... se sentiría demasiado correcto...

—...Lo lamento, Kurosaki-kun...yo realmente lo lamento... y no sólo lamento esto, sino lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás…— él fue sorprendido ante sus palabras. Ichigo jamás imaginó que ella se enteraría de lo ocurrido hacían dos años atrás, principalmente porque nadie más lo sabía a excepción de una sola persona.

"_Rukia" _

Por eso él no deseaba confiar en nadie. Todos eran iguales. Tarde o temprano te traicionarían y te haría caer. Ya le había pasado una vez, él había sido traicionado y lo habían herido emocionalmente. No sólo había perdido a su madre, sino que la persona que él había creído que le amaba, resulto ser que no.

Era demasiado doloroso incluso mirarla, porque a pesar de que ella estaba frente de é, a pesar de que con sólo extender sus dedos la tocaría… ella estaba demasiado lejos. En ese momento, Ichigo se sintió lo mismo que Ricardo corazón de león (el antiguo rey de Inglaterra) debió haber sentido en cuanto observó la ciudad de Jerusalén. Estaba ahí, frente a él… estaba a solo un par de centímetros… pero al mismo tiempo estaba jodidamente lejos. Por más que él tratase de alcanzarla, ella estaba demasiado alta para él.

Él sentía un ardor horrendo en sus ojos, y ya sabía de qué se trataba. Él iba a caer una vez más. Nuevamente, él lloraría por un amor no correspondido.

—C-creí que eras diferente, pero resulta ser que eres igual o peor que ella…— él no volvería a caer una vez más. —Es por eso que siempre las pongo a prueba— comenzó a mentir, tragándose su dolor y colocando esa mirada vacía y altiva que tanto le caracterizaba. —Resulta ser que todas son iguales— él se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Ichigo…—

—Kuchiki-sensei, creo que en las reglas de este instituto estipulan que los profesores deben tratar con respeto a los estudiantes— dijo fríamente el joven, aun sin voltearse.

—K-kurosaki-kun, yo…—

—Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-sensei, es Kurosaki-san— atajó, antes de abrir la puerta. —Procure tener más cuidado, Kuchiki-san, no vaya a ser despedida de su empleo por poseer una relación más allá de los estándares.— dicho esto se marchó.

* * *

Orihime se volteó sobre la cama, por séptima vez en aquella noche. Por suerte Byakuya tenía un sueño muy pesado y ni siquiera se había percatado de la incomodidad de su esposa. Él descansaba sobre uno de sus almohadones, las mantas sólo lo cubrían de la cintura para abajo, dejando al descubierto su tonificado y pálido torso. Su cabello negro caía hacia un lado de su rostro... él se veía tan pacífico.

"_ Y-yo te amo, Orihime…"_

Aun sus palabras resonaban en su mente. Su pecho dolía inmensamente al recordar su mirada llena de tristeza... tristeza por causa de ella.

_"¿Por qué duele tanto?" _sollozó mentalmente, recordando como él le pedía que huyeran juntos. Ella tenía que olvidarlo todo, pero no podía, esos pensamientos llegaban una y otra y otra vez a su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podían desaparecer?

_"Porque te has enamorado de él... porque lo amas de una forma demasiado fuerte"_ esta vez no era la voz burlona, sino la de su conciencia. A Orihime le pareció escucharle cansada... tal y como ella se sentía.

_"¡Pero también amo a Bya-kun!" _se dijo a sí misma, tratando de evitar los deseos de comenzar a llorar como una niña pequeña. A veces anhelaba ser una niña pequeña para así no tener que tomar decisiones tan dolorosas como esas. Siendo una niña, su hermano la protegería y ella sólo debería preocuparse por jugar y ser feliz... ¿por qué era tan difícil la adultez?

¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle esto? ¿Por qué? ¡Si ella lo tenía todo allí! ¡Tenía una maravillosa hermana que la necesitaba! ¡Tenía una hermosa casa! ¡Tenía un fabuloso marido!... ella tenía un hogar casi perfecto... ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto?

_"Porque te sientes vacía, podría ser la respuesta, ¿no crees?" _

_"¡No tengo motivos para ello!" _exclamó, sintiendo las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas.

_"Estas hiriéndolos, Orihime. Si no puedes mantener esto... déjalos ir..." _

¿Dejarlo ir? ¿Perder a Byakuya y a Rukia? Orihime se volteó nuevamente y observó detenidamente las facciones de su esposo, quien descasaba pacíficamente. Con delicadeza y dulzura recorrió con sus dedos el rostro de él.

Byakuya entreabrió sus ojos y le observó. — ¿Qué ocurr...— ella le interrumpió con un beso sobre sus labios; luego lo abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana.

_"¡No! ¡Yo no puedo dejarles ir, no puedo!"_ sollozó mentalmente ella. ¡No podía dejarles ir! Él era lo único a salvo y real en su vida... él era su salvavidas. Ella no podía abandonarlo todo por un amor que estaba condenado a ser juzgado por el mundo... por algo que podría ser sólo una mentira. Ichigo aun era demasiado joven, quizás en el futuro él encontrase a una mujer capaz de amarlo como él se lo merecía. Él sólo tenía diecisiete y ella veintiocho... de seguro él iba a encontrar a alguien mejor.

—No me dejes, Bya-kun...—

_"Eres egoísta, Orihime. Lo vas a herir profundamente"_

—No tengo por qué dejarte, Orihime—

_"Él es lo más real y seguro que tengo en mi vida. Ichigo jamás será algo seguro... él está igual de dañado que yo..."_

_"Y por esa razón los dos se pertenecen..."_

_"¡No! Todo ha acabado, era sólo un experimento... un juego de seducción tonto y sin sentido... Y todo cambiará de ahora en adelante"_

_"¡Orihime, no lo hagas!"_

—Tengamos un bebe, Bya-kun...—

* * *

**Un review no mata a nadie... xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **

¡Hola mi gente linda! ¿Cómo están ¡Espero que esos Reyes Magos se hayan portado bien con ustedes y les hayan traído muchos regalos! No como a mí, que no me trajeron nada :'( ¡Y yo que me había portado también este año, trayéndoles capítulos y nuevos fics! ¡Baka, Reyes magos! :'( xDD

Bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, creo que más largo que el resto (?) casi llega a las 5, ooo palabras! xDD Y prepárense que es muy Angs, aunque al final, para bajar todo eso, les puse un poquito de comedia ( a ver como me sale, xDD ;)

**DEDICADO:**

Pues resulta que el fic (oneshoot) pasado, que se lo dedique a varias personas, se me olvido a alguien muy especial. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar a **Kawaiineka**?! Por eso los reyes magos no me trajeron nada, por mala xDDD Pues este capi va para ti, Kawaiineka y aunque no tenga lemon, xD espero que te guste :)

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. A mí sólo me pertenece la trama

**07/01/13**

**CAP IV**

* * *

_*Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente. _

_Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto. _

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan. _

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquella noche donde ella le había pedido a su esposo que tuvieran un hijo. Dos semanas desde que ella se había dicho a sí misma que no debía tener nada con Ichigo, a pesar de que era más que obvio que él la quería. Pero ahora él no la perseguía como había estado haciendo durante los pasados meses. Ella incluso podía jurar que él estaba ignorándola.

Y eso realmente dolía.

Le dolía en el fondo de su corazón que él la ignorara. Le pasaba por al lado como si ella no existiera y cuando ella le miraba en las clases, él simplemente miraba hacia otra parte.

Ichigo había regresado a ser el mismo chico popular entre las jovencitas del instituto. Ella, durante esas dos semanas, solía escuchar a Rukia gritar exasperada por su teléfono móvil. Ella siempre peleaba con él.

—Eres un idiota. ¿Acaso no piensas en lo que puede ocurrir si una de ellas sale embarazada? ¿Acaso eres imbécil, Ichigo?— Orihime había escuchado a su hermana gritar, antes de que esta descubriera su presencia y se sonrojara, para luego negar la cabeza e irse corriendo a su habitación.

Pero cualquiera que viera su situación pensaría que las cosas estaban arreglándose. Después de todo, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba ignorándola y eso era un paso adelante para olvidar todo.

No, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. La vida de ella nunca había sido fácil.

Ella estaba embarazada. Lo había descubierto esa mañana y Byakuya no podía estar más feliz por que simplemente le era imposible. Rukia había comenzado a saltar por toda la casa de la emoción de saber que dentro de nueve meses, se convertiría en tía.

Cuando Orihime le había pedido a Byakuya el tener un bebe, él se había quedado perplejo. ¿Era cierto? ¿Ella estaba bromeando? Byakuya Kuchiki había anhelado tener un bebe desde que se había casado con Orihime, pero ella no deseaba tenerlo, ella no estaba preparada. Y él le había respetado esa decisión por que realmente le amaba. Pero en esos momentos, cuando ella le había pedido que tuvieran un hijo, él se había quedado observándola fijamente. "¿Estás segura?" había preguntado sin mostrar emoción en su voz. No deseaba llevarse una desilusión. Fue cuando ella asintió que él sintió que su mundo daba vuelta y vueltas. Y por supuesto, una gran sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

¡Y al fin se había cumplido su deseo! Orihime estaba esperando su hijo.

Ohh, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles y felices para Orihime. Por que simple y sencillamente es imposible que ella tuviera un mes de embarazo cuando había tenido relaciones por primera vez, luego de cuatro meses, con su esposo hacian dos semanas, ¿verdad? ¿Había alguna explicación?

Sí, si la había. Ese bebe no era de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Esa criatura era de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Y ese fue el preciso instante donde Orihime se dio cuenta de que su vida había cambiado por completo. Ya no había forma de ocultarlo. ¿Cómo diablos iba a ocultar el hecho de que su bebe probablemente tuviera cabello naranja y ojos color chocolate? ¿Y si su hijo poseía la misma actitud de su verdadero padre? ¿Y si le hacían una prueba de ADN?

Oh Dios, su vida era una completa mierda.

—¿No estas feliz, Nee-san?— preguntó repentinamente Rukia, durante la cena. Byakuya se volteó hacia ella y por unos instantes su intensa felicidad se esfumó. Sus ojos azules dejaron de poseer ese matiz de alegría y se llenaron de preocupación.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Es el bebe? ¿Necesitas visitar al médico? ¡Rukia, ve, llama a Unohana-sama!— comenzó con cierta histeria, como nunca antes ella le había visto.

—¡No! No es nada. Lo juró—gritó ella, provocando que Rukia se sentará y la mirará fijamente. —Es sólo que me siento cansada— dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¡Byakuya no se merecía esto! ¡Él no se lo merecía! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué?

Byakuya se sentó a un lado de ella, observándola con preocupación evidente. Rukia imitó a su hermano y se detuvo a un lado de ella.—¿Por qué lloras, Nee-san?— preguntó la joven, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

—Son las hormonas. Ya sabes, cuando estás embarazada comienzas a llorar por todo y estoy demasiado emocionada— lloró, sonando más como si estuviera lamentándose por la perdida de un ser querido a estar hablando de "la felicidad más grade" de una mujer. —Son sólo las hormonas—

_"¿Qué he hecho?"_

* * *

—¿Estas embarazada? Por tú cara imaginé que habías recurrido a mi para decirme que habías encontrado a Byakuya con otra mujer— bufó Rangiku Matsumoto, una mujer de abundante cabellera rubia. Rangiku era una prima lejana de Orihime y ambas poseían cierto parecido, en especial en la forma de sus cuerpos. Pero había una muy clara diferencia entre ellas. Rangiku era una mujer un tanto osada; decía lo que pensaba sin medir las palabras. Lo primero que viniera a su mente ella lo decía, aparte de su forma de pensar bastante escandalosa. Y por esa simple razón, Byakuya no la soportaba del todo.

Orihime suspiró, negando la cabeza. La muchacha observaba su taza de té como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Ni siquiera sabía el por qué había llamado a Matsumoto y la había citado en un café a las afueras de la ciudad...

... bueno, ella sí sabía por que la había llamado. El peso de la verdad era demasiado y ella necesitaba ayuda.

—Necesito ayuda, Rangiku-san— murmuró con voz rota, manteniendo su cabeza baja. Ella se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para observar a su prima lejana a los ojos. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? ¡Había engañado a su esposo y ahora cargaba en su vientre al fruto de esa relación prohibida! Y lo peor de todo es que su marido creía qu la criatura era de él.

Rangiku frunció el ceño, preocupada. —Algo me dice que lo que tienes que decir no es nada fácil, ¿cierto?— preguntó en voz baja, observando fijamente a su única prima. Orihime asintió, respirando hondamente. —¿Que tienes que decirme, Orihime?— demandó.

_"Es ahora o nunca"_

—Le fui infiel a Byakuya-kun— dijo en voz baja. Joder, que horrible sonaba esas palabras. No sólo sonaban feas, sino que le provocaban deseos de vomitar. ¡Ella era una muy mala persona! ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? ¿Cómo?

Matsumoto frunció el ceño. No, no, no... ¡ella no pudo haber escuchado eso! Tenía que haber escuchado mal, ¿verdad? ¿Su única prima, esa pequeña que siempre había sido inocente y amable le había sido infiel a su marido?

El mundo iba a acabarse.

—No es cierto, tienes que estar bromeando...— no es como si ella fuera a juzgarla o algo por el estilo (joder, ¿quien era ella? ¡Se había casado cuatro veces y esas eran las mismas veces en las que se había divorciado!) simplemente le parecía extremadamente extraño el que alguien como Orihime, tan amorosa, cándida y apacible, fuera capaz de engañar a su marido.

Aunque se tratara de un tempano de hielo como Byakuya.

—No, no bromeo— murmuró Orihime, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Y déjame adivinar... ese bebe no es de él, ¿cierto?— Inoue se mantuvo callada, incapaz de responder la pregunta. —Responde, Orihime. ¿Es de él o no?— cuestionó en voz baja, tratando de evitar que las mujeres que estaban en la mesa contigua no la escucharan.

Orihime negó la cabeza. —N-no... es imposible que sea de él. Tengo un mes y la primera vez que estuvimos juntos después de cuatro meses fue hace dos semanas. No hay manera que sea de él— joder, no deseaba comenzar a llorar, pero ya sentía las lágrimas hacer acto de presencia. ¡Maldita sean las hormonas!

Rangiku no sabía que decir. Ella siempre había sido tan cuidadosa con esas cosas. Ella no deseaba tener un bebe por el momento, y a pesar de haber tenido más de un compañero sexual, ella siempre procuraba cuidarse. —¿Quien es el padre de ese bebe?— preguntó en un susurro.

Esta era la parte difícil. Joder, ¿decir que estaba embarazada de otro hombre? Vergonzoso pero no difícil. ¿Decir que había engañado a su marido? Doloroso pero fácil de admitir. ¿Decir que su amante era un chico de diecisiete años?

Mierda

Orihime inhaló una y otra vez, antes de soltar ls palabras. —Uno de mis estudiantes— Rangiku, literalmente, escupió su té y la observó horrorizada. Esa mirada no estaba logrando que ella se sintiera mejor, todo lo contrario.

¿Pero que demonios le había pasado a su prima? ¿Que carajo? —¿Un estudiante? ¿Un menor de edad?— Orihime tuvo que murmurar un "shhh" para que su prima bajara la voz. —¿Estas demente? ¿Pero que demonios, Orihime?— cuestionó Rangiku. —Yo sé que Byakuya y yo no somos los mejores amigos, pero es un adulto, Orihime, no es un crío de dieciocho años...

—... de hecho, tiene diecisiete años...— la corrigió Orihime, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Rangiku negó la cabeza, anonadada. ¿Un chico de diecisiete años? ¡No sólo estaba en problemas con su marido, sino que podía ir a la carcel por corrupción de menores! —Oh Kami-sama, Orihime... en que lío te has metido— Rangiku se sentía extraña. Por lo general era Orihime la que tomaba la posición de madre melodramática y preocupada, pero ahora... joder, un chico de diecisiete años era algo serio.

Orihime sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Ella sabía que lo que había hecho era una locura, una completa y estúpida locura, pero ya no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El daño ya estaba hecho. —¡Rangiku-san, soy una mala mujer!— exclamó, llevándose las manos a su rostro, comenzando a llorar. —Byakuya-kun no merecía esto.— sollozó.

Las mujeres de la mesa contigua observaron confusas a Orihime, acto que provocó que Rangiku les dedicara una mirada asesina a todas ellas, lo que provocó que ellas cambiaran su mirada. —No, Orihime, no eres una mala mujer. Esas cosas... esas cosas pasan. Tarde o temprano se tiene un desliz en la vida... o eso creo...— murmuró lo último en voz muy baja. La mujer llevó sus manos a las de Orihime y les dio un suave apretón en señal de comprensión. —Dime algo, Hime, ¿amas al padre de la criatura o sólo fue una aventura?— su pregunta provocó que Orihime dejara de llorar.

¿Ella amaba a Ichigo? ¿Ella amaba a Byakuya?

—No lo sé, Rangiku, no lo sé— dijo confundida, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca. —Estoy demasiado confundida como para saberlo.— respondió. Tampoco le ayudaba el hecho de que Ichigo la estuviera ignorando, cosa que de por cierto era justa. Ella había roto su corazón y ahora él estaba devolviendole el "favor".

—Siento decirte, querida Orihime, que estas envuelta en un lío demasiado feo— comentó Rangiku. Su deber como prima era subirle el animo a Orihime, pero joder, ¿como diablos lo haría? ¿ Diciéndole que lo que había hecho estaba bien? No, no lo estaba. Rangiku se había casado y divorciado cuatro veces, pero jamas le había sido infiel y mucho menos había salido embarazada. Y su prima había hecho las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Lo sé—

* * *

Ichigó cerró la puerta de su habitación y se arrojó a su cama, tomando de la pequeña mesa de noche un libro al azar. No deseaba ver a nadie, simplemente deseaba leer y desaparecer del maldito mundo en el que vivía. Abrió el libro por el mismo medio y observó una de las páginas, para luego leer mentalmente uno de los poemas que se sabía de memoria.

_**Mujer, yo hubiera sido tu hijo, por beberte _

_la leche de los senos como de un manantial, _

_por mirarte y sentirte a mi lado y tenerte _

_en la risa de oro y la voz de cristal. _

_Por sentirte en mis venas como Dios en los ríos _

_y adorarte en los tristes huesos de polvo y cal, _

_porque tu ser pasara sin pena al lado mío _

_y saliera en la estrofa —limpio de todo mal—._

_Cómo sabría amarte, mujer, cómo sabría _

_amarte, amarte como nadie supo jamás! _

_Morir y todavía _

_amarte más. _

_Y todavía _

_amarte más _

_y más._

La última estrofa le enfadó por que le recordó a ella. Y lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era recordarla a ella. Pasó dos o tres páginas más y se detuvo una vez más. Saltó la mitad del poema y releyó los últimos versos.

_***...Eres. Entonces eres y te buscaba entonces._

_Eres labios de beso, fruta de sueños, todo._

_Estás, eres y te amo! Te llamo y me respondes!_

_Luminaria de luna sobre los campos solos._

_Flor mía, flor de mi alma, qué más para esta vida!_

_Tu voz, tu gesto pálido, tu ternura, tus ojos._

_La delgada caricia que te hace arder entera._

_Los dos brazos que emergen como juncos de asombro._

_Todo tu cuerpo ardido de blancura en el vientre._

_Las piernas perezosas. Las rodillas. Los hombros._

_La cabellera de alas negras que van volando._

_Las arañas oscuras del pubis en reposo._

Con enojo, cerró el libro y lo lanzó contra la pared de su habitación. —¡Mierda!— gritó furioso, llevándose las manos a su cabellera. ¡La detestaba! ¡La detestaba! ¡Por que ella había sido la causante de que él volviera a sentirse débil! ¡Por que ella había destruido por segunda vez su corazón!

—Eres una maldita— murmuró, arrojando otro libro contra la pared. La odiaba tanto... la odiaba por que cada vez que la veía la amaba más. Era una maldita ironía... era como si el mundo estuviera burlándose de él.

La odiaba por que ella lo había herido, pero al mismo tiempo la amaba. Y él, sinceramente, dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar. ¿Por qué demonios él había caído de esa forma tan estúpida? ¿Por qué?¡Se suponía que fuera ella la que llorara por él! ¡Se suponía que él se aburriera de ella y la olvidara! ¡¿Por que carajos eso no había comenzado a suceder?! ¿Por que cada vez que leía un maldito verso la recordaba a ella? ¡¿Por qué?!

—¿Estas bien?— Ichigo se volteó hacia la puerta y encontró a Rukia. La muchacha aun vestía su uniforme y mostraba gran preocupación en su voz. Ichigo no deseaba hablar con nadie, ¿acaso era tan difícil entender eso?

—No te importa. Y te pido de forma educada que te largues— le espetó él con gran molestia en su voz. Rukia, a pesar de notarlo, decidió tentar a la suerte.

—Vaya, que educado— bufó, para luego sentarse con gran frescura a un lado de él. Ichigo deseaba gritarle hasta que su voz se quebrara, pero realmente no tenía fuerzas. Estaba demasiado cansado de fingir que estaba bien, de tener que mostrar esa mirada de superioridad. Estaba harto de ignorarla a ella y fingir que ya no le interesaba, cuando lo único que deseaba hacer era secuestrarla y llevársela muy lejos... a un lugar donde los dos fueran felices, donde no existiera su esposo, donde sólo fueran ellos dos. Él no deseaba seguir coqueteando con otras, ¡ya no le interesaba! Sin embargo, él debía continuar, por que quizás de esa forma se sanara... algo que era imposible, por supuesto. Rukia percibió la gran depresión de su mejor amigo y suspiró. —Soy tú mejor amiga, Ichigo y aunque no lo creas, me duele verte de esta forma murmuró, sintiendo sus ojos arder.

Ichigo cambió su mirada hacia la pared. —Jamas lo comprenderías, Rukia.— La más pequeña de los Kuchikis se acostó a un lado de Ichigo, colocando su mirada en el techo. —Nunca has pasado por esto— comentó una vez más Ichigo. Rukia sonrió de lado.

—Somos más parecidos de lo que crees, Ichigo. Ambos somos huérfanos y... y ambos nos hemos fijado en las personas equivocadas.— murmuró ella. Kurosaki se volteó a ver a su pequeña mejor amiga, y vio como los ojos azules de ella mostraban profunda tristeza.

Ichigo suspiró. —Yo te dije que él no era el indicado. No sólo era mayor, sino que estaba casado— dijo. Ichigo no sabía si reír o llorar por la ironía de la vida. Los dos mejores amigos se había enamorado de dos personas mayores y casadas. Aparte de ser familia.

—Pero yo lo amaba, Ichigo. Kaien siempre será el único hombre que voy a amar— murmuró ella, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Kaien Shiba no sólo era uno de los primos de Ichigo, sino que había sido un antiguo profesor en el instituto, pero luego de haber tenido problemas con Rukia, decidió irse del país. —Y no es justo... no es justo que yo haya cambiado por él, que yo haya pensado en renunciar a todo y él no... yo cambié por él y él no cambió por mí. Eso duele tanto, Ichigo, duele tanto que desearía arrancar mi corazón— sollozó Rukia.

Ni siquiera su hermana mayor conocía acerca de esa obsesión y ese gran amor que ella sentía hacia su profesor de literatura. Claro, según Ichigo, Kaien sólo le había regalado su amistad y ella lo había malinterpretado. Pero fuera lo que fuera, el rechazo de Shiba le había causado un inmenso dolor. ¡Ella lo amaba, maldita sea! ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Y él la había dejado con el corazón destrozado!

—Lo sé, Rukia... se cuanto duele el rechazo— murmuró él, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse al recordar como Orihime le había dicho que todo debía terminar. ¡Él le había entregado su corazón y ella lo había hecho pedazos! —Joder, me siento como mierda al recordarla. Es estúpido que lloré por amor, yo no debo llorar ni sentirme tan vacío, pero no puedo evitarlo, Rukia. Ella destruyó mi corazón una vez más...—

—Somos tan patéticos, Ichigo. Míranos, llorando por personas que nos han destrozado. Yo debería sentirme feliz por que seré tía...— Ichigo ni siquiera fue capaz de escuchar el resto de las palabras de Rukia. Su pecho se sentía vacío... y su corazón... Oh Kami, ya ni siquiera debía existir una pieza en su pecho.

Dicen que los hombres no lloran... Ichigo realmente lo dudaba. Claro, él no iba a admitirles a sus amigos que esa noche luego de que Rukia se fuera él había, literalmente, llorado hasta su alma. Él jamas lo diría. Él había leído en alguna parte que cuando un hombre encuentra a la mujer que cambia su mundo y esta lo abandona, el dolor es insoportable... como si le arrancaran su alma de raíz y lo dejaran hueco por dentro.

Pues sí, Ichigo comprendió esa noche que realmente era de esa forma. Sí, él había llorado por Senna y todo su engaño. Él sí había querido a Senna, pero ella no había cambiado su mundo. Orihime no sólo era una mujer hermosa, ella... ella había cambiado su mundo. Él podía fingir el ser todo un casanova y todo un experto en seducción, pero nadie, absolutamente NADIE había cambiado su mundo como ella.

Orihime era para él como la musa de su vida. La inspiración que le hace falta a un pintor cuando comienza a trazar líneas en un lienzo; como el entusiasmo que arrebata a un escritor cuando comienza una obra maestra.

Él podía tener diecisiete años, pero él podía admitirle al mundo entero que él, a su corta edad, había conocido a la mujer de su vida. NINGUNA otra podía tener ese lugar. Ella simplemente le había robado el alma, el corazón, sus pensamientos, y sus ganas de vivir. Ella era ese rayo de luz en su oscura vida, una vida llena de sufrimiento por la muerte de su madre...

... ella era su todo y al mismo tiempo...

... ella era su nada...

* * *

Rukia se despidió de Ichigo esa noche con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Llorar tanto por Kaien había provocado que su voz sonara rasposa y que sus ojos estuvieran rojos. Bueno, no iba a ser la primera vez que llegaba a su casa de esa forma. Su excusa era siempre la misma. "_Estábamos viendo una película de romance y el final me hizo llorar a mares, Nee-san_" y siempre corría con la suerte de que le creían. Y hoy no sería la excepción, después de todo, su hermana estaba demasiado perdida en el espacio últimamente.

Recordar a Kaien hería no sólo emocionalmente a Rukia, sino mentalmente. Incluso había pensado en suicidarse en el baño del instituto. Si no hubiera sido por Ichigo, probablemente ella hubiera muerto. Gracias al cielo no se había hecho rasguño alguno, así que nadie sabía acerca de ese sucio y peligroso secreto. Kaien la había herido de la forma más dolorosa y horrible posible. ¡Ella había creído que él estaba enamorado de ella! Pero no, todo fue un espejismo. Él sólo trataba de ser amable con ella, de ser su amigo y simplemente la había tratado diferente al resto. Él le había enseñado que el corazón, no el órgano, sino esa pieza donde recolectamos todos nuestros amores, amistades, y demás cosas importantes en la vida, no se encontraba solamente dentro de uno, sino que un pedazo se quedaba grabado en cada persona que conocíamos y que era importante para nosotros. Él le había enseñado a ella que era importante, que ella valía la pena y que no era sólo una chiquilla de clase alta.

Él incluso la había enseñado amar de forma inconsciente.

Pero aun que se dijera a sí misma que todo era un error, que él no tenía la culpa... ella aun no podía recuperarse de esa herida en su pecho. Sólo habían pasado cinco meses desde su despedida y ella aun lo tenía demasiado grabado en su corazón y pecho. _"Por la estabilidad de mi matrimonio con Miyako debo irme, Rukia... pero no es sólo por ella y por mí, sino por ti. No quiero herirte más de lo que ya he hecho..."_

_"¿Y no crees que es demasiado tarde? ¿No crees que ya me has sumergido en la miseria? ¡Ha destruido mi corazón, Kaien-dono! ¿Como podré repararlo después de esto? ¿Existirá alguien capaz de hacerlo?" _le había gritado a ella en medio de la lluvia.

Kaien la había observado con lástima y con dolor. Él no había querido herirla de esa forma. Ella era muy especial para ella, pero no de _esa_ forma. Nunca había sido su intensión romperle el corazón de esa forma a esa joven. Pero eso era parte de la vida, ¿no? ¿Quien se ha salvado de romperse el corazón? ¿Quien no ha sido destrozado por una desilusión amorosa? _"Eres fuerte, Rukia... eres más fuerte que yo y tengo la ligera sospecha de que no sólo encontrarás a alguien que repare tú corazón, sino que tú misa contribuirás en ese proceso, Rukia. Eres más especial de lo que tú crees..._

_"Detente, por favor... no continúes diciendo palabras que sólo me destruyen más. Sólo... sólo vete y no te despidas, no me digas adiós por que no podré soportarlo. Sólo_ vete..." Ella solamente deseaba que todo fuera una equivocación, que él se diera cuenta de que ella lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y que algo en él despertara. Rukia sólo soñaba con que él se diera la vuelta y corriera hasta ella y no la dejara ir jamas... que él se percatará que a pesar de ella decirle que se marchara, ella sólo deseaba que él se quedara junto a ella.

Pero él no lo hizo. Kaien Shiba, luego de dedicarle una mirada llena de lástima y tristeza, se dio la vuelta y se marcho. Y ella se quedó allí, en medio de una torrencial lluvia... en medio de un parque abandonado hasta que Ichigo llegó hasta ella y la consoló. Ella había gritado, ella había llorado su alma en medio de ese parque y en medio de un 'casi-eterno' abrazo por parte de Ichigo. ¡Dolía tanto! ¡Dolía tanto! Y en ese momento ella había comprobado con su propio corazón el cuan doloroso es cuando una persona destroza el corazón de otra. Ella había visto a Ichigo deprimido, pero no lo podía comprobar.

Hasta que llegó su agonía. Pero ellos eran fuertes. Ellos podría sobrevivir.

Sólo Ichigo y ella, los eternos mejores amigos. Habían muchas personas que les preguntaban el por qué ellos no eran pareja, después de todo se la pasaban juntos. Ellos se reían de esos comentarios. Eran tan estúpidos. Rukia amaba a Ichigo e Ichigo la amaba a ella, eso era más que obvio, sin embargo, no era de _esa_ forma en la que se aman los hombres y mujeres, sino en la forma en la que se aman los hermanos. Ellos jamas podrían tener algo. Ellos se apoyaban mutuamente, ellos habían sufrido lo mismo... joder, ellos parecían tener la misma suerte.

Rukia se rió en voz baja, mientras colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba por una de las calles de regreso a casa. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que sin querer, chocó con un muchacho que vestía el mismo uniforme que ella. Y eso era raro, por que ella jamas le había visto en la escuela.

—Oh, lo lamento, Rukia-san— se lamentó el muchacho, cambiándose su mochila hacia el lado contrario. Rukia arqueó una ceja. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Ella lo escrutó con la mirada tratando de descubrir si sabía quien era. Él era alto, casi como Ichigo, y poseía una cabellera rojiza y larga, aparte de tener sus cejas tatuadas. Él le había dedicado una pequeña sonrisa y ella podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas. ¿O eso era parte de su imaginación?

Ella humedeció los labios y entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de que él no viera lo hinchados y rojos que estaban por tanto llorar. —Huuh, disculpa, ¿de donde nos conocemos?— bueno, ella supuso que debía ser del instituto, por que él poseía su mismo uniforme. Podía ser un nuevo estudiante...pero aun así...

Él se río por lo bajo, pero no era una risa de comedia o alegre, más bien de desilusión. —Estudiamos juntos desde el jardín de niños. Renji Abarai— Rukia se sintió avergonzada de no haber reconocido a un compañero de escuela. ¡Y más si estudiaba con ella desde el jardín de niños! ¡Pero ella no lo recordaba, joder!

Ella se rió avergonzada. —Lo lamento, es que casi nunca hablo con nadie de la clase, siempre estoy junto a...—

—Ichigo Kurosaki. Seh~— dijo de forma informal —el chico de cabello naranja que siempre está junto a ti y mira raro a Kuchiki-sensei y que por cierto, debe ser familia tuya, ¿no?— sin darse cuenta, los dos caminaban hombro con hombro. Rukia era muchísimo más pequeña que él, pero sin duda alguna, lucían adorables junto. O eso había pensado Masano-san, la dueña del puesto de frutas.

—Si, es mi hermana mayor— Renji arqueó una ceja. ¡Ellas no se parecían! —¡Baka, es la esposa de mi hermano!— Rukia negó la cabeza.

—Ohh, pero eso sigue sin explicar el por qué Kurosaki la mira raro— comentó Renji, tratando de alargar la conversación.

—Ichigo no es la persona más sociable del mundo, así que no espero que mire a todas con sonrisas— dijo inocentemente Rukia. Renji dudó unos instantes. ¿Debía aclarar más el término raro? ¿O debía dejar que ella pensara que Kurosaki miraba a la sensei con aburrimiento? Renji no era idiota. Él sabía muy bien que la mirada que lanzaba Kurosaki era de un idiota enamorado.

Tal y como él debía verse cuando miraba a la chica junto a él.

—Si, eso he visto. Tiene un genio bastante malo...—

—Renji, imbécil, ¡Te estamos esperando desde hace una hora!— gritó un joven de cabello negro y con un tatuaje en su rostro. Vaya, parecía ser que esos chicos sólo pensaban en los tatuajes, pensó Rukia.

—Ya voy Hisagi. No es como sino pudieran ordenar la comida solos— se quejó Renji, molestó de que lo interrumpieran.

—¡Tú vas a pagar, baka! ¡Perdiste la apuesta! ¿No lo recuerdas?— Renji cerró fuertemente los puños y respiró hondo. _"Maldito idiota, juró que las pagaras"_ se dijo mentalmente.

Rukia sonrió de lado. —Bien, creo que es hora de irme. Fue un gusto hablar contigo, Renji. Te veré mañana en clases, y esta vez te prometo que no voy a olvidarte— comentó Rukia, dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia su casa.

—Si claro, incluso podemos... mierda— murmuró Renji al ver que ella ya se encontraba bastante lejos. —¡Idiotas, van a pagármelas!— gritó Renji, corriendo hacia el establecimiento.

—¡Si, si, deja a Kuchiki para tus sueños húmedos y paga la comida!—

—¡Hijos de puta!—

* * *

* Me gustas cuando cayas ~ Pablo Neruda

** Amor ~ Pablo Neruda

*** Alma Mía ~ Pablo Neruda

**¿Les había dicho alguna vez que amo a Neruda? Pues ya lo saben, xDD**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Rosas, tomates, retírate? ¡ Díganme! **


End file.
